Runaways (TV series)/Season One
The First Season of Runaways premiered on Hulu on November 21, 2017. Synopsis Every teenager thinks their parents are evil. But what if they really were? When six L.A. teens stumble onto a terrible secret, they realize their parents have been lying to them all their lives. But what are their parents after? And why? While the kids investigate, the adults start to wonder if their kids are hiding secrets of their own. The parents close in on the truth just as the kids uncover a plan with devastating consequences. Now, this unlikely crew of teenagers must band together to stop their parents before it’s too late.Marvels' Runaways Hulu Press Release Plot Alex Wilder, Nico Minoru, Chase Stein, Karolina Dean, Gert Yorkes and Molly Hernandez are six teenagers who used to be friends but started to grow apart after the death of their friend Amy Minoru, Nico's sister. This tragic event caused the teenagers to barely stand each other, resulting in shattered friendships and loneliness for some of them. Alex's parents Geoffrey and Catherine try to convince Alex to invite his former friends over, which he does with little success. Still, Alex manages to have all of the teenagers gather at the Wilder Mansion by sending them an old picture displaying them together. The teenagers argue over the fact that they grew separated, but they agree that they have to speak their emotions in order to move on. However, as they go into Geoffrey's office to find some alcohol, they discover a secret passageway leading to a mysterious basement, where they see all of their parents, who belong to a so-called charity called PRIDE, apparently sacrificing Destiny Gonzalez, a young girl picked up by the Church of Gibborim led by Karolina's mother Leslie. As PRIDE is alerted by the flash of a picture taken by Molly, the teenagers run away without being seen by their parents, who end up persuaded that the kids did not see anything. From this point, the teenagers decide to investigate in order to find out what their parents really did. Actually, they are unaware that the sacrifice their parents perpetrated has failed and that Victor Stein, Chase's father, was forced to murder Gonzalez himself. Chase and Gert find the empty Dematerialization Box used by their parents in the Stein Mansion, but also accidentally release a small dinosaur from the Yorkes Residence while investigating, with the dinosaur apparently responding to Gert's commands. Meanwhile, the other children begin to explore newfound superhuman abilities they have begun to display. Nico uses her mother Tina's Staff of One and accidentally causes snow inside the Minoru Mansion while holding a paper snowflake made by Amy, prompting her to call Alex for help. Karolina tries to understand why her body emits light when she takes off her Church of Gibborim Bracelet. As for Molly, the Wilders discovered her hairpin in Geoffrey's office and suspect that she might have seen the sacrifice. Catherine finds Molly in the Timely Coffee, but Molly escapes with her superhuman strength, only to be found again by Catherine, who is eventually convinced that Molly did not see anything. Gonzalez's body is found on the beach, meaning that Victor's mistake is now revealed and that PRIDE has to look for another person to sacrifice in order to revive their benefactor, Jonah, as they do it every year. They attempt to kidnap a hobo, Murray, but they fail. Meanwhile, as their investigation does not progress that much, Nico and Alex decide to tell what they saw to the police, but they give up when Nico recognizes Detective Flores, who was in charge of the investigation when Amy committed suicide, something Nico refuses to believe she did. Karolina and Gert find an encrypted file on Leslie's laptop they send to Alex for him to decrypt. As Gert leaves the Dean Mansion and Chase arrives, Karolina decided to tell him about her powers, much to Chase's amazement. Returning home, Chase decides to achieve the creation of his Fistigons and receives the unexpected assistance of his father. In the Yorkes Residence, the dinosaur returns home and nearly attacks Molly before being stopped by Gert and locked up again by Dale and Stacey Yorkes. Alex finally decrypts Leslie's file, which is a list of all the teenagers who were sacrificed by PRIDE. Before they can further exploit it, however, Alex is kidnapped by the Crips, whose leader Darius Davis seeks revenge on Alex's father Geoffrey. Having witnessed the kidnapping, Nico alerts the other Runaways while Alex learns about Geoffrey's and Davis' common history. Geoffrey, who has been told of the kidnapping, arrives with two LAPD officers. In the ensuing fight, Alex wounds Andre Compton with a gun he previously stole from Geoffrey. Davis takes Alex away one more time, but he is caught up and confronted by the Runaways. Thanks to Molly's superhuman strength, Chase's Fistigons and Nico's Staff of One, the Runaways are able to defeat the Crips. However, Alex correctly infers that Geoffrey will take Compton for a PRIDE sacrifice. The Runaways run to the Wilder Mansion, but they fail to save Compton, who was actually sacrificed in the Church of Gibborim offices, which revived Jonah. Despita having failed to save Compton, the Runaways find a camera in the sacrifice room, with its data being transferred to the servers of Wizard, Tina's company. Thus, they decide to infiltrate it, taking advantage of a gala held by PRIDE in the Wizard Headquarters. During the gala, Alex and Nico, who have started a relationship, realize that they have to break into Tina's very office to retrieve the footage, and Nico is surprised that Alex simply guesses the password for the office. However, they have to hide when Tina arrives: during the party, Victor revealed that he knew about his wife Janet having an affair with Robert Minoru, prompting Tina to leave the gala and cry in her office, much to her daughter's surprise. Victor, who fainted right after his speech due to a brain tumor he is suffering from, is taken to a quiet room, where the news of his disease is revealed to the other members of PRIDE. The recently revived Jonah then steps in, using a mysterious serum to cure Victor, which significantly and immediately improves his condition. The serum is secretly kept by Dale. At the end of the party, Jonah meets Karolina, who is actually her biological daughter, although he does not tell anything about their true parentage. Karolina herself is quite distraught, as she almost fell from the roof during the gala due to being drunk, only to be saved by her powers, and she was kissed by Chase, something she feels uncomfortable with as she is actually in love with Nico. At the end of the party, Molly also inadvertently reveals to Catherine that she knows about the sacrifice. Cast Starring Cast *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean *Kip Pardue as Frank Dean *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein *James Marsters as Victor Stein *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru Special Guest Star *Julian McMahon as Jonah Supporting Cast *Nicole Wolf as Destiny Gonzalez † *Pat Lentz as Aura *Heather Olt as Frances *Danielle Campbell as Eiffel *Amanda Suk as Amy Minoru † *Ric Sarabia as Mysterious Man *Cody Mayo as Vaughn Kaye *DeVaughn Nixon as Darius Davis Episodes Video Trailers MARVEL'S RUNAWAYS Teaser Trailer HD Cody Mayo, Gregg Sulkin, Kevin Weisman Marvel's Runaways - Official Trailer 2 - Exclusively on Hulu References Category:Runaways (TV series) Episodes